Freedom
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Di tengah lapangan penuh darah, terdengar suara bom meledak, bau mesiu yang bercampur dengan angin, dan mayat-mayat yang terabaikan di lapangan, melawan penjajah demi mendapatkan kebebasan. Untuk menyemarakkan 17 Agustus. Complete!


**Freedom**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Word(s): 770**

**Warning: OOC(s), typo(s), rush, untuk menyemarakkan 17 Agustus, dll**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Di tengah lapangan yang penuh darah, suara bom meledak terdengar lagi. Di sana, udara segar telah tercemar oleh bubuk mesiu yang diterbangkan angin. Lapangan hijau itu kini berwarna merah pekat dan dipenuhi dengan mayat-mayat yang mulai membusuk, tak hanya mayat, bahkan tumbuhan di sana pun layu dimakan waktu.

Suasana di sana benar-benar mencekam. Yang terdengar di lapangan penuh darah itu hanyalah suara ledakan bom dan desing peluru yang beradu serta suara jeritan kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Kumpulan mayat yang terabaikan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagi mereka. Tak ada kebahagiaan di sana, yang ada hanya penderitaan dan kesengsaraan.

Naruto ada di sana, menyaksikan seluruh kerabatnya berjuang dan mati di medan perang. Hanya ia dan beberapa temannya yang selamat. Jumlah tentara mereka lebih sedikit dibanding pasukan kolonial. Senjata para kolonial itu canggih—berupa senapan laras panjang beserta bom atom yang dapat menghancurkan satu desa—berbanding terbalik dengan mereka yang hanya bersenjatakan bambu runcing.

Semua berawal dari pemberontakan mereka kepada kolonial Belanda yang berakhir dengan perang. Mereka berperang agar kebebasan dapat mereka kecap. Namun mendapatkan kebebasan tak semudah yang mereka kira, nyawa, darah, dan harta menjadi bayaran agar mereka dapat bebas dari jajahan Balanda.

Perang tak menghasilkan apa-apa, yang tersisa dari perang hanyalah lapangan hijau yang penuh darah, mayat-mayat yang busuk dan terabaikan, jerit tangis kesakitan, keputusasaan, dan rasa dendam yang tak pernah padam.

Tetapi ia sudah di sini, tak ada jalan kembali. Mau menyesal berapa kali pun tak akan membuat mereka hidup lagi. Dengan langkah pasti, Naruto pun mulai berlari, menerjang lawan tanpa henti dan mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan lawannya yang sudah berada di ambang kematian.

Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menuju ke arahnya dan ia tak sempat mengelak. Beruntunglah ia diselamatkan oleh kawan lamanya. Jika tidak mungkin ia akan berakhir seperti mayat yang terabaikan di sini—walaupun ia tahu bahwa hal itu mungkin akan terjadi tak akan lama lagi.

"Bodoh, harusnya kau menghindar. Untung saja aku di sana." Ia dapat melihat Sasuke sedang mengatur napas, wajah kesal tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hahaha, maaf, aku 'kan tak melihat," katanya jujur. "Terima kasih."

"Simpan kata-kata itu nanti setelah kita menang," kata temannya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang, ayo kita maju dan kalahkan mereka."

"Kata-katamu membuatku termotivasi, ayo kita selesaikan ini." Naruto bangkit dan menggenggam senjatanya erat-erat, tak lupa Sasuke di sampingnya tengah membantu Naruto dan menatap lawan dengan tatapan mematikan.

Perang pun dimulai lagi, dentuman peluru, suara ledakan granat dan bom menjadi musik penggiring. Sudah berkali-kali Naruto mendapat tembakan peluru di sana-sini, namun, itu semua tak berarti. Ia sudah kebal dengan semua ini dan Naruto berjanji bahwa ia tak akan mati dan kebebasan pun dapat mereka raih.

Bambu runcing itu kini berwarna merah pekat, entah sudah berapa banyak bambu itu merenggut nyawa. Naruto tak peduli lagi, ia ingin bebas dari tangan kolonial sialan itu dan tak ingin menderita.

Sebenarnya perang bukanlah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat mengantarkannya menuju kebebasan, masih ada cara lain, yaitu perjanjian dan perundingan. Namun, hal itu hanya menimbulkan kerugian di pihak mereka dan membawa keuntungan bagi kolonial.

Perlahan-lahan para kolonial itu mulai terdesak, mereka kehabisan senjata dan inilah kesempatan yang berharga bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Dengan semangat membara mereka mulai membabat habis para kolonial.

"Heeah!" Naruto menusuk ketua kolonial dengan beringas, menatap dingin si ketua yang memohon untuk dilepaskan. Ia pun melepas bambu runcing itu dari tubuh si ketua dan darah segar mengalir dengan deras, menodai rumput hijau menjadi merah.

Yang terdengar dari mulut ketua kolonial adalah jerit kesakitan dan berakhir jatuh ke tanah, berbaur dengan mayat-mayat yang mulai busuk di sana.

Setelah membunuh ketua kolonial, Naruto pun ambruk dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Di sampingnya, ada Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan teman-teman lainnya yang mencoba untuk memapahnya.

"Kau berhasil, Naruto. Kita menang, hahahaha," Kiba mengacak rambut Naruto pelan kemudian tertawa lepas.

Naruto hanya terdiam, mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Kita ... menang?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya, air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Tentu saja, ini semua karena berkat kau, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto.

"Ternyata si bodoh ini bisa juga menang, ya?" komentar Sasuke membuat Naruto memberengut sebal kemudian memaki-maki Sasuke pelan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting perang sudah usai, ayo kita pulang." Ino berdiri lalu tersenyum lebar, wajahnya terlihat ceria karena tak sabar untuk bertemu orang tuanya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya pun sama, mereka lega karena perang ini sudah usai dan mereka bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa beban. Tak ada lagi suara ledakan, tak ada lagi udara yang tercampur dengan bubuk mesiu, dan tak ada lagi darah dan korban yang berjatuhan. Pengorbanan mereka tak sia-sia.

Kebebasan telah mereka raih, kolonial pun telah mati, kini saatnya bagi mereka untuk berdiri dan membenahi negeri menuju ke peradaban yang lebih baik.

* * *

**a/n: yee, happy 17 Agustus minna-san~ semoga Indonesia makin jaya XD, jangan lempar saya dengan ramen bekas karena ceritanya absurd XD. Thanks for reading, minna *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
